Sullen Cullen
by Haliemonster
Summary: Edward is so mean and sullen! Until Dun Dun Dun! WHo comes to his rescue but a helpless human girl!
1. Sullen Cullen

Alice's POV

I carefully did my hair in spikes sticking out in every direction. It was not as simple as it looked but the result was worth it to me.

Jasper walked up behind me in our bathroom and hugged me around the waist I turned to hug him back.

"I love you honey" He whispered in my ear. "I love you too" I whispered back.

I turned to kiss him and then took his hand and we walked downstairs only he had to walk behind me because the stairs weren't big enough for us to descend side by side.

"So how did everyone sleep?" I asked jokingly – nobody had slept in our household for hundreds of years.

Yep hundreds, Edward looked up at me sullenly. He hated being a vampire; he thought he was a monster.

But Jasper Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I got a good laugh out of it. The sun shone brightly through the window displaying the expensive décor that was all around our house.

This was not our first time living here in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington.

The last time we had been here we had met a small band of werewolves whom we signed a treaty with to stay off their land.

Today was the first day of school we would have to go to school with humans galore and _try_ not to eat them.

As Jasper had once said "Impossible!" but somehow we managed year after year, sometimes one of us "slipped" and we would have to move early in the year to remain inconspicuous.

Edward reached for a regular sized backpack, I knew it had all the normal stuff in there, paper, pencils, books.

Yet when he picked it up his hand shot up too high in the air.

"Arrrrgh!" He said annoyed, "Wow there, Ed, remember try to look normal" Carlisle reminded him.

"Good luck with _that_!" Emmett chuckled loudly.

Edward whirled like he meant to punch him but thought better of it and turned on his heel and stalked off.

"I'll be in the car" He muttered, "I'm only waiting thirty seconds."

Jasper, Emmett and I made it to the car before him seeing as he was spending too much attention to his own sullenness.

We got into the silver Volvo and he started it and took off.

"Edward can't you drive any faster?!" I said groaning at the speedometer.

"Don't tell me how to drive my car!" Edward growled from the front seat.

"I wouldn't be telling you how to drive if you weren't driving like a turtle!"

All this earned me was a glare from his flat black eyes.

"Wow Ed, you should have known better than not to go hunting before we go to school" Emmett told him.

"Your eyes are getting awfully dark"

"Shut up Emmett!" Just all of you shut up okay?!" Edward yelled.

Suddenly his eyes weren't as wild; I felt a sense of Mellowness washing over me.

"Jasper", Edward said in as hostile a tone as he could manage in such a mellow mood, "If you don't cut it out right now I'm coming back there after you!"

"Cool it man!" Emmett muttered from the front seat beside Edward.

Edward managed to compose his features as we pulled up to the school.

We walked into school and each went our separate ways to our classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The next time we saw each other was at lunch, we gathered at a lunch table in a corner.

Trays of untouched food sat in front of us, I drummed my fingers on the table, and nobody said anything.

I sighed and rose with my lunch tray apple, soda, and whatever else and dumped into the garbage can, then through the back door.

**Jaspers POV**

I sat at the lunch table in a corner with Edward and Emmett, Alice had just left.

Edward's eyes flicked upwards to meet those of a normal looking teenage girl then to the on next to her – prettier and more intelligent looking- then returned to the tabletop.

Hey, I knew her! She was that girl everyone had been talking about nonstop before and after she came.

Isabella Swan, or as everyone seemed to call her "Bella".

Edward began picking apart a bagel.

"Someone thinking about you again Edward?" I asked teasingly keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

He shrugged and gave me a dark look.

"You don't know how lucky you are!" Emmett told him seriously.

"I wish I knew what girls were thinking." "Or which ones liked me."

Edward snorted "Trust me you don't want to know half the things people are thinking in this cafeteria right now!"

"And the other half?" Emmett asked.

Edward shook his head. "Not gonna tell you."

He stared at his tray again. I saw one of the girls – the more intelligent looking one – looking at Edward.

He looked up and met her gaze he looked curious, but the curiosity soon faded into frustration.

"Edward!" I hissed quietly. "Stop staring!" We are trying to remain inconspicuous in case you have not noticed!"

He looked back down at his tray and in a second I saw him smiling ever so slightly.

After awhile longer we all left the cafeteria and he didn't look at the pair of girls again.


	2. Bella Swan

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

"_Edward!" I hissed quietly. "Stop staring!" We are trying to remain inconspicuous in case you have not noticed!"_

_He looked back down at his tray and in a second I saw him smiling ever so slightly._

_After awhile longer we all left the cafeteria and he didn't look at the pair of girls again._

What was he thinking? If he kept staring at all the girls in school we might as well pack our bags now!

Why did he have to be so difficult? Sometimes I wondered if he was having more trouble being a vampire than me – the newest addition to the Cullen family.

Though I guess we didn't have the same problem. I breathed in a sigh of relief as we stepped outside.

The stench was not quite as bad out here when all the humans were in the cafeteria.

Emmett chuckled, "Can't take it, Jazz?" "Do you need me to walk you home to mommy?"

"No thank you Emmett, I am fine" I said calmly. What was the use of getting mad?

Emmett would be Emmett and he was not going to change any time soon according to Alice.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper caught up with me for a few seconds before class started, apparently Edward had been staring at girls during lunch.

I sighed "I'll keep an eye on him"

"Not now" Jasper interrupted, "Class is about to start!" "And make sure not to be seen doing you-know-what!"

I ran as fast as I was allowed in public and made it to class just in time.

History, excellent! My best subject – Gee I wonder why?!!

No need to concentrate too hard, I had done this class tons of times!

I looked into what Edward was doing.

**~ Vision ~**

_Edward sat at a small table in Biology. I saw a girl cross the room to get her slip signed. Edward went rigid on his chair as she passed._

_Ohhh Edward no!_

_This must be the new girl Jasper was telling me about – the one Edward stared at!_

_She tripped over a stray book and just barely managed to catch herself on the corner of a desk._

_She got her slip signed and turned around to walk back and seemed to recognize Edward. Of course the only empty chair in the entire classroom was next to Edward…_

_She sat down and he actually leaned away from her! Could you be more obvious?!_

_I screamed at him in my mind. His face was angry and he looked like he was standing in the middle of a sewer._

_He sat on the very edge of the chair with a fist gripped on top of his leg._

I watched him throughout the class if he made one wrong move I was going to be there to stop him.

Carlisle would not be happy if Edward slipped, especially not so early in the year.

As soon as his class ended he jumped off his chair and walked out the door.

I however was not off the hook so easily – I got detention for not paying attention to the teacher and "ignoring" him.

Even my best trickery couldn't get me out of it, so there I was after school, alone…

When I got home Edward was gone.

"Where is Edward?" I asked urgently. I really hoped he hadn't gone after that girl from his class today.

"He has decided to leave us" Carlisle said glumly.

"What!" Screamed Esme "Edward left?" Without saying goodbye?!"

"I thought he was somewhere with you Alice!"

"I was in detention!"

"Detention, what for?"

"Way to go Alice!" "Real sly!" Emmett guffawed.

Esme glared at him. "Edward is gone!" "And you're still joking around?!" "This is serious!"

"I got detention for ignoring the teacher while watching Edward."

Emmett looked really sorry. "Sorry Alice, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

Jasper winked at me and I knew he was making Emmett feel sorry.

Esme looked at Carlisle "He came to you before he left?" This was only half question.

"Yes"

"Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" She demanded.

"He knew you wouldn't let him go"

"Well he was right!" "Why did he leave?"

Carlisle sat down and told us what he knew, what Edward had told him.

"There was a girl he had to sit next to in Biology." "She was worse smelling than any human he had ever met."

"Unbearably sweet." "He barely made it out of the classroom."

He has to sit next to her every day in Biology and he decided he couldn't take it."

"He went to live with the Denali Clan."


	3. Depressed Environment

**Chapter 3**

**Depressed Environment **

_He has to sit next to her every day in Biology and he decided he couldn't take it."_

"_He went to live with the Denali Clan."_

Esme's face was extremely sad, her bottom lip was pushed out and I was sure if she was able to cry she would be right now.

I knew how it felt to have to smell all those humans all day, but what could have been so bad about one human girl?

I couldn't figure it out. Jasper felt my agitation and calmed me down.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, sometimes we would glare Bella – Surely this was all her fault?

That Edward was gone to live with the Denali Clan. That he went under so much torture that one day.

And yet she continued on with her

Although she did seem to be aware something was wrong, she always looked curiously at our table during lunch.

Probably looking for Edward, wondering why he wasn't with us.

But we continued to go to school and Esme continued to be heartbroken over Edward's departure.

Every day she hoped for him to come back, every night she was disappointed. Carlisle and the rest of us tried to cheer her.

Even Jasper took a wack at it. But we had to go to school, in other words he couldn't always be there with her.

Edward wasn't always sullen and mean whenever he forgot to be sad that he was a "Monster" he was fun to be around.

Emmett didn't like it when he began to taunt him about the things he didn't know but this was not very often – Esme was usually around to give him disproving looks and scold him.

The week was torturous and awful and I hate to remember it, looking back I don't remember much from that week.

**Jasper's POV**

Esme was so sad I could hardly stand to be within a foot of her, and yet I had to.

I had an awful need to comfort her so I did, I made her feel happy and in turn it made me feel better – literally.

I also felt waves of sadness just rolling off of Alice. This tore me I loved Alice so much I couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

That was one of the things I loved about her – she was always happy and jubilant – until now.

Edward and her were good friends, I knew Alice was Edward's favorite sister (and still would be if he had another!)

So I comforted Alice as well. It was actually quite hard – I could make roomfuls of people feel something but Alice and Esme were so sad it was difficult to replace this feeling. Even Carlisle was sad.

It was a nightmare, the second I walked into the house after school I was dragged down by dreary sad emotions.

Even the school environment was better than this – all those teenagers on emotional roller coasters.

Angry over everyday chores, sad from getting dumped and hundreds of other feelings.

But they also had good feelings, happiness, love, jubilance, and excitement.

I tried to dwell on these ones, but stayed away from love, it was awkward falling in love with every "cute" boy in school or even any girls.

The only person I ever truly loved was Alice.

Anyway we were sitting at home one evening in our depressing little house on the porch when who should run up into the driveway but Edward!

Alice's and Esme's faces lit up like miniature suns! They ran to him and hugged him tightly.

I approached them cautiously ready to uplift Edward's emotions should he be in a bad mood.

But to my surprise all I felt was happiness as I walked up to them.

"Jasper!" "I missed you" He said hugging me.

"I missed you too." I said quietly but happily.

Esme unattached her arms from around him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He stepped back Alice removing herself from the area, but not too far – she seemed amused at what was happening.

"How could you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was about to go up there after you and drag you back by your ear!"

"Of course Carlisle would never have allowed me to."

"Still, what were you thinking?!"

"You have no idea how horribly and wonderfully sweet she smelled!" Edward defended himself.

Then he turned to Emmett quick as lightning.

"What?!!!"

"Emmett didn't say anything" Carlisle told him.

"I know but he thought it." Edward said not removing his eyes from Emmett's face.

**Please review if you would like me to continue this story. Please tell me if you think it's dumb.**


End file.
